Frozen Flames
by TeamMockingJay
Summary: After 97 Years Of Peace In The 14 Districts Of Panem; The Games Have Returned Again. They Are More Chilling Than Ever And Distrust Has To Be Turned Into Alliance. 3 Girls; 3 Districts And Just 1 Way Out.


_**A/N:  
>Hiii! This is our first fanfiction ever. So please don't be too harsh.<strong>_

_**~Enjoy ^^**_

Ruby's POV

One of the saddest things in District 13 was that you couldn't wake up with the sun on your face. It was always grey, sometimes with a little candle that burned.  
>This morning it was exactly the same. Normally we would wake up and get to our schedule, but today there wasn't any. We weren't even awakened.<br>I was the first one in the orphanage that leaved her bed. I looked through the room and my eyes stopped at the bed opposite to mine. There was Holly. I knew she wasn't sleeping, probably nobody was or had.  
>I shivered while I thought of today. Everybody could be picked and would probably never come back. Families had been scared for weeks when they heard <em>it<em> was going to happen again. But I hadn't. I hadn't had anything to lose. I was an orphan. I had no family, no hopes and no fear.  
>The only thing I could possibly lose was Holly. Holly was one of the littlest girl in the orphanage, she was twelve. She had come to the orphanage when she was seven. Her parents had both died in smallpox. She had come in with tears and big blue eyes. Most of the children laughed at her, they had been through the same situation. But I had walked to her and had given her a hug. Since then she's been walking after me the whole time.<br>"Ruby! You will get a cold if you stay standing there!" Holly had noticed me and of course she worried immediately over me. But it was cold, it always was cold. I walked up to Holly and gave her a hug.  
>"You don't have to worry about me, Holly. You know I can take care of myself." Holly knew I could. Most of the time I was the one taking care of her.<br>"I know. But everybody can use some help sometimes, right?" I smiled and nodded. I knew she was scared about today.  
>"Ruby, do you think they will pick me? You know, if our family is chosen?" I knew what Holly meant. After hundred years, the rules of the game had a little changed. Hundred years ago, a girl and a boy had been picked between the age of 12 and 18 years old. To make it a little more interesting they had decided that a family would be picked and the rest of the residents would chose who of the family would go. But Holly shouldn't worry about it, people wouldn't pick a twelve year old girl when they could pick somebody of fifteen years old like me.<br>"Don't worry, Holly. Your too little and too young to be picked. They will pick someone older." While I said it Holly got a shocked expression on her face.  
>"You mean someone like you? They can't pick you Ruby! You're the best person I've ever met. Promise me you won't go!" I didn't knew what to say. I couldn't promise it.<br>"I can't, Holly. But I will do my best. Come, we should get dressed." Holly was good in sewing, so compared with the other children, we actually looked good. Holly would take old clothes, break them in pieces and sew them together in something new.  
>Holly wore a blue dress which matched perfectly with her eyes. Mine was light green which looked good with my ginger hair.<br>Agate, the leader from the orphanage made us all ready to go to the lobby where all the residents from District 13 had to collect. Our group was one of the last that arrived. We were taken by people that I had never seen before and were dropped left of the lobby. All families were standing apart.  
>We were most of the time nice to each other, but now they looked at each other like enemies. People were harsh and selfish. I knew this and Holly didn't, she was too innocent to even think of that. A woman came up the stage, again someone I had never seen before. She looked weird. And she even seemed happy and enthusiastic about this. Next to her sat the Mayor of District 13, a woman named Cyprus. She was old, but wise.<br>The weird looking woman introduced herself as Gemma Lydian and she was just so happy to be here. It made me sick.  
>Holly stood beside me and was squeezing my hand, hard. I looked at her and saw that she was shivering. I knew she shouldn't made herself look weak, but she would probably burst into tears if I would say that to her. So I just gave her a little smile.<br>After an hour long speech from Gemma, she finally began with talking about the games. There were two big bowls with white slips. Our family name was probably just 'Orphanage' and we were in both the bowls. We had boys and girls that could go.  
>She started with the bowl for the boy. The laugh on Gemma's face was huge and she moved her hand a couple of times through the bowl. Then she picked one slip.<br>"Tyrog. Family Tyrog?" Everybody looked at a family on the right side of the lobby. It was a mother with three boys and one girl. I knew them all. Two of them were in the same class as me, because the girl and one of the boy were twins. The girls name was Cherise and the boy name was Ceder. I didn't knew the name of the two other brothers. But I saw that one was older than fifteen and that the other was about seven years old.  
>Gemma pointed at the family.<br>"You are the family Tyrog?" The mother nodded. "Isn't that great news! That means we can pick between three boys! That´s so exiting! Who will it be? I'll call all the three names, the other residents only have to put their finger up, to choose. We will begin with the youngest." It was silent for a moment, then Gemma began: " Our first choice is eight year old, Briar Tyrog. Put your fingers up."  
>Of course there were only a couple of fingers up, about three.<br>"All right, looks like you're not going, sweetie. The second one. The fifteen years old Ceder Tyrog." A lot more finger got up this time. But not the majority. I looked at the oldest brother. He knew it too. He wasn't shocked, he seemed glad that his younger brothers were spared. Only the mother looked desperate.  
>"You're not going either, kid. Give a big applause for our boy tribute! The seventeen years old Sage Tyrog!" The applause wasn't very big, but most people clapped, because they were scared. I didn't clap.<br>Sage walked up the stairs and gave Mayor Cyprus a hand. Cyprus didn't looked happy, but gave him an encouraging clap on his shoulder.  
>Then Gemma turned around and walked up to the bowl with the girls names.<br>"Now it's time to choose the girl tribute! It will go exactly the same as with the boy." A weird feeling came in my stomach. I was scared.  
>Gemma moved her hand a lot more trough the bowl then she had done by the boys. Then she picked a slip.<br>"Orphanage," Gemma looked confused. And so did I. "Is there a family named Orphanage?" Now everybody looked at us. I had looked at the family Tyro the same way. And it really sucked.  
>Cyprus whispered something in Gemma ear and she understood.<br>"O, So we have to choose out orphans. How many girls are there?" The way how she said orphans was mean. I hated her already.  
>"I just heard that you're with ten girls. That is a lot to choose. Let's start with the youngest. The seven year old Anise Magbie." Gemma looked bored. The youngest would never be picked. And it didn't happen, zero finger got up.<br>The time passed by. Four girls had passed and I actually was bored. Until Gemma got my attention.  
>"And now the twelve year old Holly Dew." I looked around in panic. Fingers got up. My breath stopped. But then I saw that it were only five. I decided I would talk hard with them after this. How could they pick Holly!<br>I was reassured. Holly wouldn't go. I smiled at her and she smiled back, while she gave me a hug.  
>Just when I released myself out the hug, something caught my ear.<br>"The Fifteen year old Ruby Pearl Agronn." I totally forgot that I could be picked too. And while I looked up from Holly, I saw it. I saw how all the fingers were up for me. I was confused. Even people that knew me, talked to me, had their fingers up.  
>"I seems we have an winner. Ruby, come on the stage, sweetie." I wanted to slap her.<br>Holly brought me back in reality. She screamed my name and held me tight. I hugged her back while I whispered: "Holly, you need to let me go. I know you can survive without me. I will do my best, I promise." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and then she let me go. I looked up and hold my head high while I walked up the stage. Cyprus gave me a hand and so did Sage.  
>Gemma held a speech again and then I was taken by people. I was going to the Games.<br>I didn't mind, I had nothing to lose.

Marsy's POV

There used to be a time I woke up, got dressed and ran into the forest, traced down all the trackways looking for poachers and came back around noon so my father could take over the pursuits.  
>Today I woke up, stayed in my bed and watched the never noticed patterns in our wooden ceiling.<br>I wondered if my daily rhythm would still the same after today, or that one of my relatives would become cursed to death. Maybe they would and maybe wouldn't. You'll never know.  
>I tried to swallow the lump in my throat away but it stubbornly stayed were it was and even started to hurt. I pitied the people that inhabited Panem 97 years ago. They had to have this feeling every year since the Games were held every year. That must've been terrible.<br>I primly left my bed and walked downstairs to the living room. My parents were already there. But it was obvious something awful was going to happen today. Usually my father already would've left to help the lumberjacks and my mother would have made me breakfast, or rather just gave me an apple as I left the house. Today they were sitting nervously on the old bench and when I came in they both turned their heads to me.  
>'Today 2 children are going to get reaped,' I thought out loud. I quickly bit my lip. Better don't talk about it.<br>'Please go get dressed, Marsy,' my mother said, but her always firm voice now started showing signs of fear and despair. And I became irritated.  
>'I'm not going to make myself look neat when I am going to watch two children being cursed to dead,' I shouted angrily. 'Why would they abolish The Games when they were planning on bringing it back after 97 years. Why mom? Tell my why!' I knew my mother couldn't know, but I was too angry to be nice to anyone. Or maybe I was just desperate. I was telling myself how 2 families were going to lose a child and how those children would be killed by other tributes. Or how one child would return and become a morphling or alcoholic just to escape the fears and never-ending nightmares.<br>But I did never think about the possibility of me getting reaped. And I wouldn't dare to think how my little brother would be reaped. That was an impossible idea and I commanded myself to never think about that. But those thoughts were inevitable now the Reaping was so close.  
>That was when I heard a scream. A braised cry I would still recognise in deepest of the night. I turned around and ran off to my little brother's room. I opened the door and kneeled down at his bedside. He was sitting straight up in bed with his hand clutched in the blankets, shockingly staring forward, as if still dreaming. Immediately I wrapped my arms around him and rocked him forth and backwards. 'Shhhh,' I cooed and I said what I've said to him a million times before. 'Don't worry, Pancy. It was just a dream. It wasn't real and it will never be. You're safe here. I will always protect you, you know that. You're safe now...' I stroke his chocolate brown hair and held him tight. He's always had nightmares, but since the Reaping was announced and my parents had to explain him what that meant, they just wouldn't go away.<br>Pancy grabbed the back of my night robe and pulled himself close to me. I felt his tears wet the clothing. 'Marsy, you can't go away. You can't be reaped. I forbid you to go!' He said and burst into tears. 'You are SuperMarsy, you spot every poacher and chase every beaver away from the trees. You cannot go!' He was shouting now but the words disappeared in my night robe and went straight to my heart. I felt tears wet my eyes but I refused to cry. 'Yes, Pancy. I am SuperMarsy,' I whispered and closed my eyes. 'I won't go away from you. Tomorrow will be just the same as today. I will stay with you, I promise.'  
>And that day was the first time I broke my promise.<p>

Kikyo's POV

I never really thought about how I would die, it didn't matter then. But right now it's the only thing on my mind. As I watched the scenery changes while the train drove further. Every second coming closer, to the place that would probably become my funeral.  
>Today's morning wasn't like the other mornings; you could feel the tension everywhere. When I woke up I knew something was different. Normally you would hear sounds of animals and people talking. But it was quiet. There hung a deadly silence above district 4. The people were scared, scared of what was going to happen today. Even though I didn't show it. I was scared to, scared to lose to people that were precious to me. Maybe I didn't have many friends, but the thought of never seeing my siblings was driving my mad.<br>I'm going for a walk, I said to my aunt. I just needed to get out and clear my mind. Ignoring her shout of staying home and that I needed to get ready for tonight. Why would I get ready for something like tonight? My aunt and uncle were actually looking forward to _it_. One of the many reasons I hated them.  
>I came to live with them after my parents died when I was ten. They hated my mother, because she was Asian, not of proper blood. They were not the only who thought that. So after I came to live whit my aunt and uncle, I decided it was my job to look after my brothers. They were to young and innocent for the truth about this world, that not all people are nice. I wouldn't let those cold hearted people corrupt them.<br>I was shaken from my thoughts when I almost bumped into someone. The person sneered at me for not looking. I bet he wasn't looking either, probably thinking about tonight. As I walked further down the street, I saw everywhere hoping that there family would not get picked. I was hoping the same thing. If our family was picked for the girl it wouldn't really matter, then I would go. But if it was picked for the boy, than my brother must go and he is only 8. Way to young for the horrors that were going the happen in those so called _games_.  
>Sometimes it surprises me how less people actually care about each other. Always putting ourselves in first place and finding joy in the hurt of others. And with those <em>games <em>where people think it's enjoyable and exiting watching other people slaughter each other. It's disgusting, especially with kids. I may be 16 and old enough to understand some things like that, but children. No, you can't let them go of killing.  
>Time to go 'home' I thought as I opened the door. My aunt was standing in the hall, saying something about getting ready and not walking off. I ignored her again. Who cares, I was not in the mood. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. Alright, time to go.<br>We stood there, my brother and sister both holding my hand. I could feel their hands shake a little. I wasn't paying attention until I heard my family name; I was shaken out of my thoughts. When they said my name, most of the hands got up. I was about to walk forward, when I felt something grab my arm. Turning around I saw it was my brother.  
>"Nee-chan you can't go" "I'm sorry little brother, I have to" "no" I kneeled down in front of him. Listen, I have to go now. But you are a strong boy, don't let those people hurt you. I believe in you, little brother. Take good care of your sister for me, K.<br>With that I walked away.


End file.
